List of Fable II Achievements
Here is the entire list of achievements, and their points, in Fable 2: *'The Pooch Pamperer': Play fetch with your dog, or see another Hero's dog play. (5 points) *'The Archaeologist': Dig up something the dog has discovered, or see another Hero do so. (5 points) *'The Dog Trainer': Teach your dog a trick, or see another Hero's dog learn one. (5 points) *'The Persuader': Convince a villager to give you a present, or see another Hero do so. (5 points) *'The Show-off': Impress a villager with a perfect expression, or see another Hero do so. (10 points) *'The Romantic': Take a villager on a perfect date, or tag along to one. Location and expressions are all-important. (10 points) *'The Spouse': Marry a villager, or attend the wedding of another Hero. (10 points) *'The Parent': Have a child, or be there for the birth of another Hero's child. (10 points) *'The Hunter': Kill a sweet, innocent, fluffy bunny rabbit (remember, safety's off!) (5 points) *'The Gargoyle': Find the gargoyles' legendary treasure. (25 points) *'The Chicken Kicker': Kick a chicken a good distance, or see one getting kicked. (5 points) *'The Cliff Diver': Cliff dive 500 feet, or see another Hero do so. (10 points) *'The Workhorse': A Hero must achieve a high-enough chain while performing a job. (10 points) *'The Hero of Many Names': Change your Hero's title, or see another Hero change theirs. (5 points) *'The Teaser': Make bandits respond to expressions with fear, anger, mirth, and confusion... during combat! (5 points) *'The Property Magnate': A property must be sold for twice the price it was bought for. (10 points) *'The Rogue Steal': Steal something undetected from a building while there are people nearby, or see another Hero do so. (5 points) *'The Illustrated Hero': Tattoo every part of your Hero's body, or see another Hero do so. (5 points) *'The Executioner': Sacrifice ten people in the Temple of Shadows, or see another Hero do so. (10 points) *'The Gambler': A Hero must win 500 gold at a pub game in one sitting, having tried each game type at least once. (10 points) *'The Bigamist': Get married a second time, whilst already married, or attend the second wedding of another Hero. (10 points) *'The Swinger': Take part in a debauched bedroom party with several participants. (5 points) ' *'The Pied Piper': Start a party where at least five villagers are dancing, or see another Hero do so. (10 points) *'The Party Animal': Get five villagers drunk in under three minutes, or see another Hero do so. (10 points) *'The Menace To Society': Commit an act of public indecency, or see another Hero commit one. (5 points) *'The Black Knight': Shoot the weapons from a hollow man's hands, blow off his head and then kill him for good! (10 points) *'The Duellist': String together a full-speed chain attack, or see another Hero do so. (10 points) *'The Sharpshooter': Hit three enemies with one shot, or see another Hero do so. (10 points) *'The Archmage': A Hero must kill five human enemies with one spell. (10 points) *'The Ruler of Albion': Amass a 2.5 million gold real estate empire, or be there when another Hero does. (100 points) *'The Hoarder': Collect every silver key, or see another Hero do so. (25 points) *'The Goth': A Hero must dye their hair black, and wear a black outfit and black makeup. (5 points) *'The Completionist': Get all expressions, pet tricks and abilities, or see another Hero do so. (50 points) *'The Paragon': Reach 100% good or evil, or see another Hero do so. (15 points) *'The Extremist': Reach 100% purity or corruption, or see another Hero do so. (15 points) *'The Celebrity': Reach 50,000 renown, or see another Hero do so. (50 points) *'The Artisan': Succeed at one job to Level 5, or see another Hero do so. (10 points) *'The Dollcatcher': Collect all the Hero dolls, or see another Hero collect them. (10 points) *'The Muse': Inspire the Bard to compose songs celebrating your great deeds. ( 5 points) *'The Companions': Perform a perfect co-op expression. (10 points) *'The Double Threat': Get a co-op combat bonus. (10 points) *'The Philanthropist': Send a gift to an Xbox LIVE friend, or watch another Hero send one. (10 points) *'The Whippersnapper': A child Hero must collect five gold pieces. (25 points) *'The New Hero': The terror of Bower Lake must be defeated. (50 points) *'The Hero of Strength': Complete The Hero of Strength. (100 points) *'The Hero of Will': Complete The Hero of Will. (100 points) *'The Hero of Skill': Complete The Hero of Skill. (100 points) *'The Sacrifice': A Hero must choose 'The Needs of the Many'. (25 points) *'The Family': A Hero must choose 'The Needs of The Few'. (25 points) *'The Egomaniac''': A Hero must choose 'The Needs of the One'. (25 points) Category:Fable 2